


We Fall, We Fall, We Fall, We Fall to the Ground

by Dammit_Hawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassandra is in over her head, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rating May Change, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dammit_Hawke/pseuds/Dammit_Hawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra can't tell what it is about her new roommates, Varric and Hawke, but she knows they're about to turn her world upside down.</p><p>Whether she falls for them or not, only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule 1: Dragon Skulls Stay in the Bedroom

It was Aveline's idea, originally. After weeks of watching Cassandra sulk about Leliana moving out to marry her girlfriend, and Josephine moving away to take advantage of a promotion in Orlais, it was all she could do.

 

"I may have an idea." 

 

Cassandra studied the look on her partner's face, raising an eyebrow as she put aside the case file she'd been working on.

 

"We can't go on hunches, Vallen." She said it like a mantra, looking back down at the file.

 

"Not about the case." Aveline plucked the case from Cassandra's hands and held it out of reach. "I may have some new roommates for you. Possibly. Ones without known records."

 

It took a moment, but Cassandra brightened up at that.

 

"Truly? That's-- What's the catch?" Cassandra leaned in. "Why are you frowning?"

 

"There's no... catch." Aveline was clearly choosing her words carefully. "They'll be good roommates, pay things on time, respect your privacy -- I think."

 

"But?"

 

"But," Aveline sighed. "There's a reason you haven't met my friends. You should- trust me, you should -- but they can be a bit much."

 

"I've lived with gossiping hens the last five years," Cassandra brushed it off. "Let me meet them, at least."

  
  
  


Despite meeting them twice between then and having them sign the lease, Cassandra still couldn't place where Aveline's worry was coming from. The oddest thing she could tell about her new roommates is that the only name she could get out of the girl was "Hawke."

 

When it came time to sign the lease, the man signed "Varric Tethras" with a flourish and the woman, to Cassandra's nagging confusion, signed only as "M. Hawke." 

 

(There was, however, a moment when Aveline and Varric had to convince her to sign with an actual name rather then drawing a picture of the bird. But they won out in the end, as if it were a constant and familiar battle they fought with her.)

 

Moving in didn't do much to shed better light. They agreed to share the spare room in the apartment, leaving Cassandra to keep her own. They hauled in two beds, two dressers, and plenty of boxes. The oddest thing Cassandra could pick out at that point was Varric's apparent addiction to Hawaiian shirts.

 

There was an old typewriter, which Varric dealt with personally, and a few padded bags which Hawke explained held her photography equipment. There were boxes marked “pictures”, boxes marked “books”, and a few simply marked "you don't want to know".

 

It wasn't until they reached the back of the moving truck that Cassandra bothered to raise an eyebrow.

 

"Careful with that." Hawke hurried in after Varric, helping him with the last of the pieces. Cassandra watched from the doorway, shielding her eyes from the dying afternoon sun.

 

"I know, I know." He swatted Hawke's hands away. "I'm not gonna hurt your baby."

 

Hawke chewed at what looked like a ring on her left hand as Varric gingerly lowered the last item out of the truck. It wasn't until they came closer with it on a dolly that Cassandra could tell what it was at all.

 

"Maker, is that a  _ dragon skull _ ?" She stood back to let them in, holding the door open, staring at the massive beast’s skull with the first hint of fear she’s felt since Aveline told her,  _ whatever you do, don’t bring up dragons _ .

 

Hawke stopped nibbling at her ring to flash a grin at her new roommate. "Cool, right? Don't worry, it'll stay in our room."

 

Cassandra could only gape at them as they finished dragging it in, closing the door behind them.

 

Perhaps this would be more interesting than she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to TheLadyPirate and LinnyBear for helping me plot this and edit. Definitely more to come.  
> Like we have a stack of headcanons and shit ready to throw at this shabang.  
> Holy smoking yarn bits.  
> (title from Six Weeks by of Monsters and Men)  
> Thank you for existing!


	2. Rule 2: Shirts Must be Worn in the Kitchen

It took a few days for Varric and Hawke to settle in, but once they did a few things became more than clear to Cassandra.

 

  1. Hawke’s wardrobe mostly consists of red flannel and shorts. The only makeup she owns is a dufflebag full of nothing but concealer (Cassandra checked, more out of curiousity than anything).
  2. Either Varric was very neat about making his bed every day, or he and Hawke shared hers. Hawke was _not_ neat about making her bed; the red sheets were either bunched up at one side or the other, or on the floor most of the time.
  3. She owns at least two dozen large wooden spoons. Their second day in the apartment, she and Varric very carefully set about placing the spoons in their room, the living room, and the kitchen. By the third day, Cassandra almost wasn’t surprised to find one in the shower they all shared.
  4. Varric refuses to keep regular sleeping hours. Every night, well past midnight, he can be found in the living room or at the tiny diner table, tapping away at his computer. 



 

It’s not until a week in that either of them truly shock her, though.

 

Over the years, she’d developed certain habits after coming home from work. Lock her gun and badge in the safe she keeps in her closet, change out of her work clothes, have a small meal, check her email, and settle down with a good book.

 

Today, she didn’t even get to her room.

 

The sound of voices coming from the kitchen pulled her attention the moment she walked in the apartment, guiding her to find Varric at the stove with a spatula and Hawke draped around his neck from behind.

 

What caught her eye most was Hawke’s severe lack of clothing.

 

“How long is this supposed to take?” Hawke was whining, chin resting on Varric’s shoulder.

 

“I’ve told you, cooking takes time.  _ Perfection _ takes time.” Varric didn’t even seem to notice that she’s hanging on him like a sloth. “You asked for stir fry; I’m making you stir fry. What did I say your job is?”

 

“Booze and patience.” Hawke sounded resigned, pressing her face briefly into the crook of his neck before pushing off.

 

Cassandra didn’t even realize she was staring until Hawke’s eyes met hers. It took a full five seconds before Cassandra could look away -- in which Cassandra has seen enough to know for sure that Hawke is definitely not wearing a shirt or bra, that Hawke had a large tattoo on her side that look suspiciously like a dragon, and had what looked like a fresh ring-pop on her left hand.

 

“Roomie,” Hawke grinned. “Just in time. Varric’s cooking -- you hungry?”

 

Cassandra, realizing she’d been bawking at them, snapped her mouth shut and cleared her throat. Varric looked over his shoulder at her (at least he was fully clothed) and gave an apologetic smile.

 

“It’s my specialty. Well, tonight at least.”

 

“I, um.” Cassandra watched Hawke turn for the fridge, pulling out a beer as if she wasn’t almost completely exposed.

 

Varric sighed. “Hawke, put some clothes on. Shirts in kitchen, ok?”

 

Hawke almost protested, Cassandra could see it written on her face, but one look from Varric and she sighed like a chastised child, pouting as she slid out of the room to find something to cover up with.

 

Cassandra could barely keep up with her thoughts, her eyes still glued to where Hawke disappeared down the hallway.

 

“Really, though,” Varric continued, as though nothing was amiss. “You should try some. I always make too much. Mom called them ‘planned-overs’ instead of left-overs.”

 

“That… That sounds agreeable.” Cassandra managed to say. “Just let me change. I think.”

 

Varric gave a hum of acknowledgement and Cassandra turned away. Before Hawke could emerge from her room, Cassandra was in her own and shutting the door firmly, as though that could put a touch of normalcy between her and her roommates.

 

Maker take her if she never knew what normal was again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to my Cassarric group, the Dragon Enablers -- who not only are a great sounding board, but also great support when writing. You guys rock my socks.  
> To everyone else: I love you, you're great, your hair looks nice today.   
> Also shoutout to LinnyBear, who is the best girlfriend ever.  
> Thank you all for existing!


End file.
